


Artwork for Subject to Interpretation by jadesfire - Artword 013

by danceswithgary



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Female Character of Color, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 19:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4361945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge 013 - August 2008.</p><p>Dual</p><p>This challenge is about creating a piece where you need both art and story to make sense of it. For example: it kicks off with the art which sets up the story, or the story is concluded by the art, or the art provides the pivotal plot point, or makes sense of something that was obscure in the story, etc... Let your imagination run wild.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Artwork for Subject to Interpretation by jadesfire - Artword 013

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Subject to Interpretation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/129314) by jadesfire. 



> wanted_a_pony noted one of my challenge art pieces was not posted to AO3 and linked to the associated story, so I went looking and found a few more, some quite old - like this one.

Challenge 013 - Dual (Sep. 19th, 2008)

I had the pleasure of working with jadesfire, illustrating her story [Subject To Interpretation](http://jadesfire2808.livejournal.com/273645.html) as each chapter was written. **Note:** It appears the author has locked her fiction on livejournal and dreamwidth.

Title:  


Chapter 2:  


Chapter 3:  


Chapter 4:  



End file.
